Back To Me
by Meh Kiryuu
Summary: Após Alfred ter expulsado Aliena de sua casa, por ter dado a luz ao filho de seu irmão. Aliena decide fazer o Caminho de Santiago de Compostela em busca de Jack, o homem que realmente ama, com o bebê em seus braços.


**Título: Back to me **

**Categoria:** Concurso NFF I/2011, Missing Scene, Livro: Os Pilares da Terra, ship: Aliena e Jack

**Advertências: **Citação de sexo e violência.

**Classificação: **+13

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:**Após Alfred ter expulsado Aliena de sua casa, por ter dado a luz ao filho de seu irmão. Aliena decide fazer o Caminho de Santiago de Compostela em busca de Jack, o homem que realmente ama, com o bebê em seus braços.

Itens utilizados: *Viver um dia de cada vez, sentir saudades e não ter medo de chorar.

* Cedo ou tarde você vai percebe, como eu, que há uma diferença entre conhecer o caminho e percorrê-lo.

* Procuro um momento que dure uma vida

**Postada: **12/01/2011

**Capítulo Único**

Ela acordou aquele dia com o sol batendo em seu rosto, odiava quando isso acontecia mais era melhor do que dormir na estrada como havia feito vários últimos dias. Pelo menos desde quando havia saído de Kingsbridge no centro da Inglaterra.

Sabia que havia mudado desde então, não era mais aquela pessoa determinada em algo o a mais cobiçada do condado, havia perdido esse titulo quando se casara com Alfred e tinha dado a luz a um menino ruivo nada parecido com Alfred ou até mesmo com ela.

Os dois e até mesmo todas as pessoas que o conheciam sabiam de quem era a criança, mas ele não voltaria para o priorado, havia sumido praticamente há nove meses e no último dia que ele fora embora se encontrara com Aliena, um dia antes do seu casamento com Alfred.

Encostou a cabeça na janela da pensão no centro de Paris, com receio de abrir a janela e acordar o bebê, foi então que chorou e disse para si mesma como fazia todas as manhãs: _Viver um dia de cada vez, sentir saudades e não ter medo de chorar_. Já estava percorrendo lugares que desconhecia a muitos meses e não queria voltar para a Inglaterra sem Jack, porque Alfred a encararia com uma feição nada agradável e em seu rosto estaria estampado: _Eu disse que ele não voltaria com você._E ela teria que voltar a dormir no chão com um cão ao lado de sua cama que ela havia pagado com o dinheiro de seu comércio, que Willian havia queimado na feira de lã e nunca o perdoaria por isso.

Depois de um dia longo até chegar à Paris e dormir uma noite nada confortável numa cama de palha seca e que cheirava mão, entendeu a frase escrita em um livro que seu pai havia lhe dado antes de ser preso injustamente. O livro dizia em forma de poesia: _Cedo ou tarde você vai percebe, como eu, que há uma diferença entre conhecer o caminho e percorrê-lo._

Aliena sabia naquele exato instante que ela só havia percorrido e não conhecido como Ellen o fazia cada dia na floresta perto de Kingsbridge, pensou em Ellen e nas suas palavras antes de embarcar no navio para vir à França.

_- Você o ama, Aliena?_

_ - Com certeza!_

_ - Então não deixe o pequenino aqui e leve-o para junto de seu pai._

E foi o que ela fez, pegou a criança em seu colo e subiu no navio e atravessou o mar até a França, em procura de seu amado, mas nenhum sinal dele desde então, só uma menina que havia se apaixonado por ele e dissera que havia partido de onde estava sem dar explicações.

O bebê reclamou de fome e Aliena o amamentou sem reclamar, ela o amava mesmo que Alfred a expulsara de casa com o recém-nascido em seu colo e ouvia sua cunhada, Martha, chorar lá de dentro, mas não podia fazer nada.

O bebê dormiu novamente, se envergonhou pela primeira vez de não ter dado um nome a criança durante todo tempo, mas queria dar um nome ao bebê junto com Jack, aliás, era filho dele também.

Pagou a mulher da pensão, sem dizer uma palavra. Mas ela dará o sermão já ouvido em muitos lugares.

- Não precisa pagar se vai voltar o dia seguinte.

Mas Aliena nada disse, pois ela não sabia se ia voltar. Se achasse Jack não voltaria nunca mais, mas se seu caminho percorrido em Paris aquele dia era em vão, voltaria sem pensar, pois não queria dormir sozinha com o bebê nas ruas ou na estrada.

Pensando no dia que estava para seguir pensou que todos desde então eram a mesma coisa, como ela queria encontrar alguém familiar. Jack estava dois meses adiantado em sua viagem, pois por onde passava fazia cálculos e conseguiu concluir tais dias.

Percorreu as ruas de Paris, elas não tinham cheiro agradável, era como cidades grandes e as pessoas eram menos acostumadas com higiene, jogando detritos no rio que cortava a cidade. Atravessou a ponte principal da cidade, indo até a catedral que revolucionaria qualquer igreja construída na época, como Jack amava cada pedaço na igreja construída no vilarejo onde moravam, sabia que ele havia passado por aquela e Aliena adoraria conhecê-la também.

O coração dela batia cada vez mais forte quando chegava perto da catedral, torcia para que Jack estivesse ali, não agüentava segui-lo pela Europa inteira, quando chegou, prometeu para si própria se Jack não estivesse ali, daria meia volta e voltaria para Kingsbridge, e pensou na possibilidade de voltar a morar com Alfred e dormir no chão ao seu lado, se bem que ele a expulsara de casa ao saber que o bebê era de seu irmão.

Aliena entrou no canteiro de obras, maravilhada com o que os franceses podiam fazer com enormes construções. Um homem a olhou, mas ela não o deu atenção.

Entrou na catedral em reforma e olhou a sua volta a procura de alguém para perguntar sobre Jack, não perguntaria a ninguém lá fora.

Aliena se aproximou do altar e fez o sinal da cruz, levantou a cabeça e viu um homem ruivo e um tanto magrela esculpindo algo em uma pedra. Pensou consigo mesma, não podia ser ele. E chorou.

Com certeza não havia percebido sua presença ali, pois era comum mulheres entrarem nas igrejas para rezarem ou pedirem perdão.

Aproximou-se dele subindo as escadas do altar, mas antes que continuasse ele proferiu algumas palavras em francês sem tirar os olhos da pedra que esculpia:

- Não pode subir no altar, senhora.

Como ela havia estudado durante anos o francês, entendeu o que o amado queria dizer.

- Jack – ela disse logo depois.

Finalmente, ele tirou os olhos da pedra e olhou para ela.

- Aliena – pronunciou como num sussurrou – Como me encontrou?

- Procurei em cada igreja de toda Europa, fui parar na Espanha também, e cada lugar que passava perguntava sobre um homem cujo o nome é Jack Jackson. E eles me informaram para onde estava indo, foi então que o achei... Saint-Denis na França, Paris.

Ele correu para os braços da amada e a abraçou, os dois não podiam se aproximar muito, pois o bebê os impediam.

- Ele é meu? – perguntou Jack.

Aliena arrancou o gorro da cabeça da criança deixando amostra os cabelos ruivos.

- Há alguma dúvida?

- Nenhuma.

Jack chorou e a abraçou novamente, completando com um beijo apaixonado.

- Pensei em chamá-lo de Jack – disse Aliena a ele.

- Não, Jack é o pai que nunca conheci. Vamos chamá-lo de Tom, pois este é o pai que eu realmente conheci.

- Tom? – pensou ela em voz alta – É tão forte para um bebê, que tal Tommy?

- Perfeito! – exclamou ele sorrindo.

Desta vez foi Aliena quem o beijou, onde Jack percorria sua boca com desejo de tê-la.

Foi, então, que ouviram uma voz em francês:

- Não devem se beijar na igreja é a casa de Deus.

Jack segurou a mão de Aliena, levando-a para fora. Sentaram em um campo de trigo verde, ainda não estava maduro para ser colido. Mas foi ali que Aliena deixou Tommy no chão para que dormisse em uma sobra e sentou-se ao lado do amado. Eles fizeram amor no lindo campo de trigo e foi então que Aliena pensou que poderia viver assim pelo resto da vida ao lado de seu amado. Outra frase percorreu sua mente, mas essa não era tirada de livros ou algo que dizia para si mesma para se sentir confiante e determinada a encontrar Jack era algo que ele havia falado para ela na clareira da floresta em um dos domingos que se encontravam.

- Procuro um momento que dure uma vida – falou ela, pensando alto.

- Acho que o encontrei – afirmou Jack, risonho.

- Digo o mesmo.

Aliena e Jack sabiam que estavam começando novos tempos, dias de mudanças, onde ela e ele viveriam junto com o bebê até o final de suas vidas.


End file.
